This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems and, more particularly, to a modular method of maintaining a stable patient position in medical imaging systems.
Medical imaging requires accurate and repeatable positioning of the patient for a scan and a table that facilitates minimizing attenuation of the gamma radiation. Attenuation of the gamma radiation increases the examination duration and affects negatively the image quality. Specifically, in a cardiac camera, low energy radiation is emitted and for which attenuation coefficients of structural members are higher, thereby aggravating the attenuation effects. During some scans a transmission measurement may also be acquired. Attenuation of the table may also negatively affect the transmission measurement. During a scan the patient heart may be located on a left-side or a right-side of the patient based on the patient position being supine or prone. Further, when imaging small children or babies makeshift means are used to hold and to restrain the child or baby. Often full sedation is required and adhesive tapes may be used. Additionally, calibration sources and phantoms are typically manually positioned on the patient table when conducting calibrations and testing, which can lead to improper alignment resulting in reduced image resolution.
Thus, known systems and methods to maintain a stable patient position often may not be accurate and repeatable. Further, image resolution may be affected and duration of exposure to radiation may be increased, resulting in increased potential risk to a patient.